Freedom
by Hermione North
Summary: Elizabeth Anderson was an FBI agent who never imagined finding an emprisioned group of New Species in one of her missions. Worse, she found one that may be difficult to resist. He was sexy, with dark skin and hair, tall and wild. Could she give herself to temptation, even after being hurt so strongly in her love life? I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan fiction – Laurann Dohner's New Species**

**Freedom**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own New Species, or any characters you may recognize in the storyline. They are owned exclusively by the diva Laurann Dohner, whose work I admire. I'm inspiring in the New Species series, written by the above mentioned author. I have no intentions of financial gain with this story, it's just a hobby.

**Author note:** I'm new at writing, especially in English (I've written essays, only), considering I'm Brazilian, so forgive any mistakes. That's my first fan fiction, also, so forgive my style. Forgive me if I'm late at updates, but I have a busy life, with University and all else.

PLEASE REVIEW! I need your opinion and criticism (honest and positive) to improve my abilities.

Enjoy yourself!

**Chapter 1**

Liza really hated this part of her job. Pretending to be one of the bad guys HAD to be the worst job prescription ever. She had to pretend for months to be a mercenary doctor, who did not give a damn about human rights, so that she could infiltrate the organization run by Doctor Steve Williams (whose photo no one had ever taken, but was supposedly the fake name of Dr. Robert Berne). The FBI suspected the guy to run tests over human beings, and also to abuse and trade off women in regime of slavery. There were some protected witnesses, but no proof, and the guy was filthy rich, so nothing happened to him, and investigation was difficult.

Her team was given the task of investigating the asshole. There was a pact between them to alternate the person responsible to do the spying. Of course this time it was her turn, and as the team leader she had to set the example.

So, there she was, flirting with a disgusting jerk who was bragging about his supposed prowess in bed, and his strength (read brutal behavior) in dealing with the "animals" they enslaved. She did not want to know what he meant by that, but she assumed they were in a really bad shape. She could not, however, just barge in, free the prisoners, and shoot everyone else. She needed proof. So, she was stealthily recording everything she could, and used hidden listening points (for contact with the rest of the team). She only passed the security because the things were undetectable and she flirted with the bragging jerk in her presence. Talk about bad task.

She jerked out of her thoughts when she heard someone coming up behind her. Discreetly she looked for the source of the sound. Two guards (muscle force really) escorted a man wearing a white coat, writing on a clipboard. The big guys were armed to the teeth, using big guns and even a professional one she doubted they knew how to use. _Shit! Those guys could really harm me if I'm out of my guard. I need to keep track of them all times and pray to God they are lazy in fighting, as big guys usually are. _If she could make them underestimate her, she had an advantage.

_Doctor Louise, it's a pleasure to meet you_ said the doctor with the bodyguards _ I had good references of you, but you understand, we needed to be sure you would not betray us_ _Yeah, they were right, Berne was really involved in that shit. The guy is the same as the photo I've received. Good thing I falsified documents, and made bad guys give my reference to him… Some non-executed jerks, and a few years less on prison to them maybe can help me free some innocent people. __ This business is getting dangerous and tricky, you see. I'm Doctor Williams, as you may have heard about.

_Nice to meet you Dr. Williams, I've heard about your work a while ago, and I admire it. I'd be thankful to have a chance to work with you for real. I understand the need of caution.

_Good to know, but I need to inform you, the caution has not ended. For our security, you will work here, and cannot get out for about a month. We need to watch out for you. We have no tolerance for treachery.

_I can understand that _ _Fuck! Now I cannot go back to my team and will have to be even more cautious. If I fuck up, I'm gone._ _ But I will need a few things from my home, my clothes, etc. I haven't come prepared.

_No need to. We will supply you with everything you might need. Frank will take you to your room.

Frank, the disgusting bragging idiot, grinned happily with the prospect of taking her to her room. She would need not only caution, but patience, a quality she did not have in abundance. She would also need to pacify her team; they would be desperate by now. They took care of each other, and that's how their success rate was so high. That's also why they were called to this mission. At least she had gotten that far.

She followed the guy, prepared for disaster. She just didn't know how right she was.

* * *

Two days had passed and she had not been found out as a spy yet. Her training had been advantageous, but she was better at action, and grew restless each day. She was able to pacify the rest of the team, putting Cole as a temporary captain, and allowing them to be ready to invade, just waiting her signal. It was difficult communicating, the point allowed them to know what was happening but she had to mind her words and movements, because of the monitoring around.

Apparently they trusted her a bit more, and were going to show her part of the job she was supposed to do. She wasn't looking forward to that, but brought the hidden camera to get evidence. She hoped she could get this over with. Frank-the-asshole-who-wanted-to-get-into-her-pants led her through a long sterile-looking corridor. They went through a heavy door to a lab. But this wasn't like any lab.

It was heavily technological, with new paraphernalia, but some of them had marks, as if they had been moved harshly. Everyone was using white coats and safety equipment, except the guards, who whore black clothes with guns (but less armed than the ones who were escorting the "boss" the other day). However, what made the lab creepy were the two cells at the end of it, containing people. People with different, harsher features. People who were New Species.

_Shit! They are worse than we thought! They work for Mercile!_

That changed some of the perspective. The innocent people being held prisoners were not like any other American citizens. The protocol in that case was clear: the priority was the victims, like any other, but the action had to be fast. The Mercile Industries were like worms. They had the ability of escaping and taking some NE with them, despite of the quality of the rescue mission. She had to intervene fast, or those people would die, or continue being locket up.

But before of that, she needed to find out how many more they had, and where they were being kept. _I'd like to have more interpersonal skills… How the hell can I make them trust me? I need to rescue these people fast, or Tim will have my arse not only to get into his field, but also for fucking it up._

_Now I know how we can make this research go on, but I hope to receive extra for danger of being arrested _ she pretended to joke, and thankfully they laughed. The big woman on the left cell glared at her, and the small one looked at her fearfully (she did not even know about small NE, but she obviously was not human) _ I just didn't know there were small ones _ she said, pointing to the fearful girl, trying to get the psychopaths to talk.

_Yes, they were failures we sold to perverts who like to fuck them, but the old one who bought this one, gave her back. He couldn't get it up and was afraid to be found out _ laughed Frank-the-bull. _ But we've been finding uses for it

_Spare me the details. But, do we have enough to conduct a research? We can't base a medication on a single use

_Yes, we do. I will take you to observe them in the afternoon. But first we need to avoid 456's death. We don't have many felines and can't afford to lose another. Come with me _said a man wearing a white coat, taking her through another corridor. She made certain to memorize the paths, and pay attention to the cameras, alarms, and passwords needed. The ones she could see, anyway. She got into a room that looked like an infirmary. A man, obviously NE, was lying on one of the beds, unconscious and pale. She was supposed to make him come back to life. _I hope the medical training helps. _Liza had been trained when she was a marine, to help out team members when medical help was inaccessible. The point was, she hadn't done anything like that in years, and she was NOT a doctor.

The guy was big, like any NE, unconscious and even then was tied to the bed. She found the bleeding, coming from the head, and applied pressure, sewing it after the bleeding lessened. It wasn't very good, but it was enough to help. After that, she gave him epinephrine to fasten the heart, which was beating slowly. He woke up, glared at her and snarled, fighting against the bounds. Apparently, the guy was very much alive, she thought while taking a step back.

_ You passed the test. Now I'll take you to lunch. Afterwards I'll show you the other subjects. My name is Mike, by the way _ said the creepy doctor. _I should have thought of that. It was a test, not a really dying species. The fuckers must hurt them much worse normally. I have to get them out!_

Lunch seemed to last forever, while she thought of a way to attack and take the species out, without getting them killed. She had no guns, and her team was positioned, but didn't know the place, even with the camera. If possible, the rescue would occur this afternoon. She didn't eat much, as this would make her slower, and lessen the reflex.

While waiting for the guy to finish eating, she went to the bathroom, and after using it, used the flush noise to communicate with the team, speaking low.

_Pay attention, we may have to go in today. Wait for my sign.

* * *

**Author note:** Just a bit of change, mostly orthography….kkk. Soon I'll post the new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom**

**Chapter 2**

Again Liza was being led through the long sterile looking corridor. But this time, they opened the last door to the left. And it took them to another corridor, until they reached a very secure door, opened by a password and fingerprints. She carefully, when the door was being closed, let a piece of fabric that was lying on the ground prevent the door from closing. Somehow the guy didn't notice but the big species on the glass cage before her did.

_Oh, my God! _This was the sexier man she had ever seen in her life! About 6 feet 4 inches tall, muscular all over, even when he was thin by species standards (_must be starved by these horrible people_), had dark skin and black hair, and his eyes were the most exotic amber color she had ever seen. His lips were full and his cheekbones were more evident than the usual in human men. It only added in his sensual look. The big sexy guy looked at her intensely and growled. Then he looked at the creepy guy (who she almost forgotten was there) and snarled savagely.

Liza forced herself to stop looking. _Control yourself woman! You need your wits clear if you want to save everyone, including the eye candy. Think that it would be sad for the female population if he died and the creepy fools were still alive. _She took a deep breath and looked at the other cages, none as protected as the one with the dark skinned guy was (_I wonder why_), with a lot of NE's. All of them used clothes with velcros on the sides, and some men didn't use shirts. Apparently, there were 15 caged people there, and only the sexy guy had glass on all walls, the other ones only could see who were on the corridor, not their prison companions. And all of them glared hatefully at her, even if she, with her training, could see the curiosity lurking behind the hate and defiance. _So they haven't broken. That's good. I have to find out if there are more of them somewhere else. Until now we have one in the infirmary, two on the lab and about 15 here._

_ Are there more than those specimens? That doesn't seem enough to conduct a serious research. Even for those not so concerned with ethics _ she said, making a face, to show her character's supposed dislike of that concept. He seemed satisfied with her questioning.

_Of course, otherwise our funding would be lost, and we've got hazard pay._ said he, before laughing _ The others are in that room _ Mike pointed to another door, at the end of the room, not so heavily equipped with technological means to safety, but there were two wardrobe-men guarding it. Through the door by which she came in, two guys arrived, both heavily armed. One of them was a big son of a bitch with a mean face, but the other one was a bit smaller and looked like he was struggling with the way to hold the gun in his hands. It seemed she had a weakness to explore. She had to stay near the fumbling boy, who didn't look like older than 22.

Then something happened that tipped her hand. Frank-the-jackass-who wanted-to-get-into-her-pants got into the room. He wore a big grin, one that gave her chills, and if anything, in her years of service, she learned to trust her instincts.

_I'm here as you asked, Dr Mike. Where is today's fun?

_We need to break 322. He doesn't breed any female we send for him, he just fights to try to escape or glares at us. Nothing gets to him, so if we try to show him what happens to the females he doesn't like, he may bend _ said the doctor, with a cold gleam in his eyes and a sarcastic tone _ Show our caring ways to 701, if you please.

_Of course, it will be my pleasure _ answered Frank, laughing coldly. _Bloody Hell! They will rape one of the women to get back to a guy who does not want to!_

___Who is this 322? _ She asked the inexperienced guard, faking curiosity.

_He is the big son of a bitch in the protected cage. Even strapped down he is problematic. He fights every time, and killed 4 guys in the last year. Be ware of him.

_Oh, can you tell me how to open his cage? Just so I don't accidentally push the wrong button or something.

_You probably won't, but you'd just have to press the yellow button on the top, followed by the red button. To open any other cage, you'd have to put on the password, as Dr Mike will do now, only the name of the firm, and press the number of the cage (exposed on the outside of each one). Pretty simple, but avoids accidents, and these guys are pretty violent. _ said the idiot, apparently happy to have his opinion considered. Dr Mike was pressing the password, apparently to "free" the woman about to be abused. Every one of the NE were growling and snarling, some fighting their bounds, violently reacting to something that had to be their routine. It meant they had not broken, what was good. Perhaps they would help her. She could free 322, and ask for help, until her team came over. She would also need to pacify the smaller woman that was on the lab, she seemed traumatized.

_I have to act right now!_ She took advantage of the distraction of every man around her, who was seemingly anxious to watch a rape take place. The guy by her side had two guns, one of which was obviously a dart gun, and the other an automatic one.

While the inexperienced man was staring at Frank, who was making a bad joke about species' ass, she kicked his right hand, which held the dart gun, took the flying weapon and shot both him and the bigger guy, who posed a worse threat. She used the moment of shock to take the automatic gun from the man's belt, with her left hand. A second later she was diving to the floor, to protect herself from the shots.

_ Invade now! _ Liza whispered to her team, hoping not to be heard buy anyone else, considering the cacophony on the place, the chaos. She was fighting by herself two angry men and others who were coming, answering the alarm Mike had fired. The two she shot were already unconscious, after only seconds of being shot with the dart. _This thing is great; I just hope I haven't killed them. We'll need answers._

She got up and started running towards Mike, all the while firing at the jerks attacking her, who seemed to multiply. She managed to push a button that locked the gate, and fired at Mike. He fell. She punched the yellow and the red button, and turned to shot the last guy. Her dart ammunition was gone, so she fired with the automatic at his leg, dived and took the dart gun from another fallen man and fired at his chest. For a few moments the danger had passed. Withy puffy breaths she turned to look at 322, who had gotten out of his cage, and was watching her curiously and intently. Before she could address him, she heard Brian yelling at the communication point.

_What the hell happened? Are you ok, or at least alive? Why the hell did you not warn us earlier?

_Calm down Brian! I'm alive as you can hear, and not wounded. I had an emergency; a jerk was ready to rape a woman! I could not just let it happen in front of me, damn it!

_Ok, we are trying to get into the building undetected and..

_Forget undetected! They've already detected that I'm not a psychopath like them, and that I want to free their prisoners. I give you 15 minutes at the most to be at my side. Get in! Now!

She once again turned to the huge, sexy guy. He was still watching her, and she could see that every other species in the room was also watching her with suspicion, curiosity and some showed a little hope.

_Why did you fight them? _asked a beautiful woman with blonde hair and cat-like eyes, showing bravery _ Who are you?

_Hello, my name is Elizabeth Anderson. I'm an FBI agent, and it means I represent the law and rules of humans. What those guys were doing is wrong and they will be punished for it. I came in pretending to be one of them, as you saw, so that I could get proof against them and free the people they held prisoners. I could not just let him hurt anyone, for two reasons. One: I hate idiots like them and hate even more violence against the innocent. Two: it is my job to protect people, and I love doing that. I am here to free you and any others they hold here against their will.

_How can we know we can trust you? _ said another female, this one with a rounded face and auburn hair.

_Because you lot are way stronger than me, and I will free you lot right now, to help me free the others. I may be capable at fighting, but I bet you could beat me in a heartbeat. That's why those guys had you chained down, isn't it?

_Is that why you freed me? To make us trust you little female? _this was asked by the sexy guy behind her. _I really have to stop referring about him this way, or I will call him that. Shit, but he is handsome. _She thought looking at his bare chest. Elizabeth forced herself to look at his face, but his dark eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of him. Only her training allowed her not to get lost in them and forget the danger and the job.

_Actually no. I didn't think I would be able to hold the door closed this long. You are big, and they obviously fear you. I was going to ask for your help to avoid dying, and also to free the others, as you know this place better than me. Can you help me and tell the numbers of their cells? Or how to get them out of the chains?

_Yes I can. Just don't betray us, little female. I think I trust you, but I have been wrong before.

_Thank you 322… Is there any other name I can call you? I feel odd calling a person by a number. It's horrible.

_We only have numbers. Call us that, at least for now.

_Deal. I'll free the others.

_Elizabeth _called the blonde female _ Keep in mind that you won't like the results of betraying us. And don't pretend we are just like you, you know we're not.

While pressing the right buttons to free everyone, she tried to think of an answer to that.

_I do not pretend that we are completely alike, as I know of our differences, I know you lot were mixed with animal DNA, and aren't alike me in everything. But you are people who deserve a chance of freedom and happiness just like me. You are not bad or abnormal, or even disgusting as they tried to tell you. You were the victim of violence and did not allow them to break you. It means all of you are strong survivors, and I would be wrong to treat you as anything else. _ at the end of her tirade, she had opened all the doors of the cages, and turned to 322 _ Do you have any idea where do they keep the keys of the chains, or how I can open them. I don't fancy shooting the openings, as I could hurt someone.

_They usually keep the keys at this drawer, I think. _said he, while pointing at the cabinet to the left of the computers. She went there and took the keys. She divided them in half and told him _You free this half and I free the other. I don't think the jerks will take long to force their way in here, and we need to free the others before they kill them.

_I have another idea. I will free the others and you help this people here. It's too dangerous for you to fight them on your own. You are little and should be protected, not fight.

_I'm flattered by your concern, but I prefer to free the others myself. I have been trained, and my job is to fight bad people. I don't mind, and I'm not a helpless woman. You can help your people here, I'm going out. Don't forget to barricade the door. You are not armed. _ and before he could argue, as she could see he would, she gave him the keys and took out. She was always running from chivalrous knights in armors.

* * *

She ran away before he could stop her. 322 growled, prepared to run after her. Something in this small soft female made his blood boil. She was not as muscled as the women like him, but not as thin as the women who worked for their captors. She was soft and curved, he could see even in the clothes she used. Clothes he yarned to torn from her body and mount her. She was beautiful and fierce, was not disgusted by him as other humans usually were, and had a firm sense of right and wrong. Elizabeth risked her life to save him and his people.

His people were the reason he did not take off after her. They saw him as a leader, as he always did anything in his power to protect the others, who were like his brothers and sisters. He was always there for them, promised to be, and would not break his promise now, as much as it pained him.

Even as he unlocked 701's chains, he could not stop his anguished thoughts to go to Elizabeth, thinking of her dead body, as she fought alone to free the rest of them. She fought well, but she had a fragile body, that could only take too much aggression. And there were lots of males against her, including big, muscled ones. He barely looked at 701 as he looked for the next one's keys. But he jerked out of his thoughts when her hand surrounded his, turning to her.

_You seem attached to her. I don't know if this is wise, but she looks like a good female. And as brave as she may be, she's outnumbered. I'll free the others here. Go after her.

_But I promised…

_Everything you always promised to us you did. I see how torn you are, but you stayed to free us, even though you want to protect her. _ she than put her hands on her hips and tossed her blonde hair to the side, looking determined _And also, there are a lot of us waiting to be rescued also. You need to help freeing them and also to tranquilize our little friend. She will be scared the most. Go. _He could not argue with her anymore. He wanted to go after Elizabeth, and the others needed him. He put the keys on her hands

_Thank you. And take care.

_I will. Go.

He went after the little female, running. _I just hope she's not hurt._

* * *

Freeing the other species was more difficult than she imagined, even after the arrival of the rest of the team. There was more security staff here than she originally thought. But they were prepared, and winning. The shit was, they scared the little species shitless, and she was being held at the end of a gun by Berne, while he held her neck with his other arm. Worse, he was surrounded by body guards.

_Move another step, you little whore, and this bitch here will die.

_It would be much better for you if you release her, Berne. Your situations is not very agreeable now, but if you harm an innocent girl? Believe me, the NSO will have your head. They are very protective towards their women, as you know. And it will be their prison you'll go to. Besides that, you are pissing off FBI agents.

_I'm not afraid of you. I'll only let her go if I'm to be given full immunity. I can even get away the country, but I will not be arrested. Try and she dies.

She had to think of something, and fast. She would not let the girl die, but she couldn't let that fucker go free. No one could know what he would do next, or if he had any other species enslaved. _What the fuck should I do? If I shot the jerk, his bodyguards will protect him, and he may put her on the way. _

Than came her solution. 322 came in rushing from the door, snarling and growling at the "villains". She used the distraction, as the bodyguards turned to him, and Berne was distracted, to use the dart gun. She had only one dart left, and they needed him alive, so she pointed it at his head and fired, at the same time as shooting the guards with the "real" gun, that was in her left hand. When Berne fell, the bodyguards were divided into rushing at her or taking the little woman. So Liza ran at her, all the while shooting the muscled men, taking the girl with her to the ground. She felt a bullet penetrating the skin of her left arm, but didn't stop. This way Liza protected the frightened woman with her own body.

While she heard fighting she noticed two things. One: her left arm hurt like the devil, and was bleeding a lot. Two: the woman under her was trembling a lot. Soon enough she heard the battle diminishing and looked in the eyes of the girl. She was crying.

_Shh. Calm down, honey. They will not hurt you anymore. I promise. I came here to save you, and I think I was successful. You'll see that you'll find many more of your kind who will love and protect you. You're safe now.

_How can it be? I-I-I'm scared. Earlier you were with them, now you save me and are hurt…

_I swear I'm not lying to you. I was under disguise to tray to defeat them, to free you and your friends.

_Wh-where are the others?

_Right here 1. She freed us. 701 is right behind me, too_ this time, 322 spoke softly to the girl.

_Exactly, honey. We're here to keep on taking care of you. Come to me, we'll protect you. Let 322 look at the nice woman's wound._ now 701. When she looked at her, she saw all of the species that were on the cage filled room, all together, and looking at her once again. But, this time, they looked at her with respect shining in their eyes. 322, specially, looked at her with a great intensity. She smiled, got up and let the girl up as well. Liza, now, as number 1 ran to 701, could see that every one of the captors were handcuffed or unconscious. Part of the team was taking care of handcuffing everyone. _Thank God everything worked out. I love this job._

* * *

**Author notes: **

Here I am again; it didn't even take that long. I ask you to keep revising, and thank every one that read my first chapter! I'm very flattered by the review as well, iohito! I think this chapter is better (more than 3000 words!).

Please, if there is any mistake, in the storyline or grammatical, please warn me! Thank you and see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Freedom**

**Chapter three**

_Thank the Gods you're alive!_ said Brian, her second in command of the team, looking worried _ You know pretty well if any of us had done what you just did, you'd have had our arses!

_That's the up side of being the boss, isn't it? I'm fine, so stop hovering! _she laughed _ And yes, I'd have your asses, but would congratulate you for knowing what to do in an extreme situation. You know my hand was tipped. Everyone is alive, except one of the jerks, so it's ok. I just hope I haven't overdosed anyone. We need them alive, and I don't need a process.

_Except the one you shot with the real gun, they're all alive. How is your arm? _he still looked worried, looking at her arm.

_Hurting like shit, but I've had worse. Anyone has a peace of fabric for me to do a tourniquet? _ at this Helen, another one of her team, gave her a pillowcase _ Thank you. _ she wrapped her arm with the pillowcase and looked at Brian again. He was frowning.

_We need to take you to a hospital. I don't like you bleeding like this.

_I'm fine and we have a lot of more important things to do now. Thank you for your worry, but now we have to act. Anyone brought in my cell phone?

_You are thinking of calling someone now? _ He was incredulous, and she really had to count to ten, to have patience now.

_You do know that in the end we picked a mission that was not supposed to be ours, don't you? And you also know that we have two SUV's to transport 18 criminals, 32 victims, who also are New Species, and nine of ours? We need help, and I know who could help us out.

_I have your cell, Liza. Calm down. He is just a bit stressed out. We were afraid when we heard shooting. _ said David, a big black agent, who also usually was the calm one.

_That's ok. I'm sorry guys, but I really had no choice. I didn't want to cause any of you worry. But hey, everyone that counts is whole! _ she joked, smiling at her team. The reason they were so effective was their union. She had never lost any of them in their missions, and was grateful for that. Their rules existed so that they would not lose anyone, and their friendship made them protective of each other.

_Not that much whole. You're wounded in your arm Liza. I've seen you getting shot.

_Calm down, Brian. This is just a graze. I've been through much worse. Now I've got to make that call. We have to act as fast as we can. Then I'll have a shower and tend to my arm, ok? If needed, I'll even go to a hospital. _ while she spoke, she looked through her contacts and found what she looked for. She pressed the green button to call him.

* * *

Tim Oberto was at Becca's home, playing with his little grandson. Never had he seen his little girl so happy, especially considering here late bastard of a husband. Now the kept laughing at Brawn's antics with the cute little boy. Now that she lived closer to his work, he had much more time to spend with his daughter and her new family, what made everyone happier, and him feeling less guilty about his absence earlier in her life.

His cell phone rang than, pulling him out of his musings. He signed. _Probably another emergency..._ Picking up his mobile, he saw the name of the person calling: Elizabeth.

_What the hell? Hello, Liza? Is that you?

_Hi Tim, good to know you remember me.

_Has something happened? Are you ok? It's been ages since we last spoke. Have you been hurt in a mission? I keep telling you that you take way too many risks

_I'm ok and unharmed, Tim, so calm down if you please. I'll go right to the point. My team and I have got into a mission, and while we investigated and infiltrated the place, we found around 30 new species being kept against their will in a Mercile lab. We need help transporting both the victims and the bastards. We've got everything under control.

_Why the hell haven't you given me the task then, damn it?

_Get a bloody hold over your domineering attitude. I did not steal the task from you, Tim. I've found out about the New Species after we had infiltrated the laboratory, we just knew they held illegal activities and that they held human captives. Afterwards I sped up the invasion and capturing, as I know the protocol in those cases is to give top priority to the victims. They are unharmed, but there is a small woman that is very frightened, and they are obviously unsure of us. I called to because I need help from the team that has the most contact with the NSO, so we can move them quickly and without any more trauma than necessary. If you don't want to help I'll find another way. But believe me, I'm not your subordinate, I won't take any bullshit from you.

Tim signed… Then he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. He once had a lot of contact with Liza when she was a young girl in the army, and thought of her as his daughter. Even after losing contact through the years, he still worried about her. But he knew she was damn good in her job, one of the best, the reason she was named leader of a FBI team, with many important and dangerous tasks. She could do them.

_I'm not very convinced of your wellbeing. I know you and your stubbornness. I'm calling Justice now. Give me your coordinates and we'll pick you up.

_I'll need another favor Tim. Can you send at least one new species woman? There are a lot of women here, and one of them is pretty small and frightened. I think it'll make her feel safer.

_I don't know if I can do that, Liza. The NSO is pretty protective over their females. I'll try. Can I send Trey? I know that you…

_We are better friends now than ever, Tim. There are no hard feelings between us. I know about my rules, and there has been enough time and we are friends. I want you to send him, because he is good and we work well together. Calm down and here are the coordinates. _ she told him what he needed to know. Then they hung up, and Tim called Justice, smiling apologetically to his daughter.

* * *

322 didn't know who she was talking to by that dispositive, but he got the fact that was a male. He did not like that, and she had way too many human males around her. They hadn't been able to protect her, but kept hovering over the little female. He could smell her blood, even if she said she wasn't hurt. She was little but fierce, and forced herself to be strong, what made him admire her.

Elizabeth took the dispositive out of her ear and turned to them. She smiled, and that made his insides boil. She looked even more beautiful like that. _She is human, and not for me. She won't want an animal to touch her. But maybe I can prove I can protect her better, and please her. She will be mine then. _

_I'm sorry for ignoring you lot. I had to make sure we had a way to transport you safely to your new home. I'll explain what I know about it and you can ask me any questions you might have. First of all, the guys who held you prisoner were mean and horrible people. Not every human is like that. Actually most aren't. They are going to be punished for ever hurting you. That's against our laws and rules. You won't be treated like experiments anymore.

_How can we believe you? You are human, and every one of you has guns and you called for more humans. You say we are going home, but what home is this? I like you, but I have been fooled before. _ said 21, a tall redhead man with catlike eyes.

_You are in your right to have doubts. It's understandable considering what happened to you, but you can believe me on this. We have guns, but we used them against the Mercile's workers, not you. About the home part I'll tell you what I know about it _ she cleared her throat and started to speak again _Humans, good ones, didn't know what was being done to your people. When we found out, the testing facilities we learned about, four of them, were closed, your people who were being held there were set free. The responsible for were arrested, imprisoned to be punished, and your people have been helped to adjust to the world out there. Then, by learning their rights, they chose names for themselves, as they were called by numbers, like you. One of them was chosen to represent them on dealings with humans, Justice North. He managed to get a land to be governed by them, and a home for you lot. There are humans there, but just the ones allowed by them. Actually, nowadays, there are two lands belonging to your free people, holding hundreds of them, who call themselves New Species. They are Homeland and Reservation. Unfortunately, some of the bad people who hurt you escaped and took some new species with them to form hidden testing facilities, like this one. The point is, I did not know they held new species here until I saw you two _ she pointed at the two females that were locked in the front lab, one of them being "Little Star", as 701 started calling her, since she was always called "Whore", "Mud" and "Useless" by the guards.

_I don't know if I believe you. _ said 21, again. 322 growled at him, making him step back. He then looked at Elizabeth, who looked amused.

_That's understandable. I think you heard me talking to Tim. He and his team work for Justice to rescue the New Species still held captive. This task should be his had we known that you were here. I asked him for help transporting you, as well as one of yours to prove that I'm speaking the truth. I wanted a woman, to make you feel safer _she now addressed Little Star, who was still trembling _ but I'm not sure they will send her, as they are protective over women there. But at least one of your men will come.

_I believe you _ He finally decided to say _ you hold no deceptiveness when you speak of this, and I wish to have hope for our future. Thank you for caring. _ she smiled, but before she could say anything, 701 spoke.

_Thank you for going after that jerk and not letting him abuse me, even risking your life. I respect you.

_You don't need to thank me, I would not let any woman be abused in front of me if I can help it. Besides that, it's my job. I'm just glad none of you are very hurt right now. _ Liza sat on a step then. _ Let's wait sitting, my legs are a bit tired. If you still have any doubts, know that you could kick our asses any time, us having guns or not. You're huge _she was grinning as she said that.

He decided to get close to her. But what she said made him wary that she would be afraid of him, even being fierce. And it would be understandable, as she seemed very fragile and breakable, as little as she was. So he approached her slowly, as not to startle Elizabeth.

_Can I sit too?

_Of course. You must be tired. Thank you for your help here, anyway. I don't think we could have gotten away with everyone almost physically unharmed if it weren't for you. _ He sat down next to her then, and frowned.

_But you are hurt. I can smell that your arm is still bleeding. You must be in pain _ that thought made him growl, not being able to control his canine heritage. She should not have gotten hurt while rescuing them. She was a good female and kind. None of them had protected her as they should, so he glared at the males who worked with her, and they grimaced. He felt a delicate touch in his arm and looked down. Her hand was on him and she looked at him kindly.

_Calm down 322, I'm ok. Yes I'm bleeding, but I have been through worse, and it doesn't hurt much. They aren't at fault, as they tried to protect everyone, I was the one who took risks and I don't regret them. The little one is alive, so it's worth it.

_But you are little too, and a female. You should not be hurt. _ she seemed amused by that, as she grinned

_Not so little, as I'm overweight, but thank you. I'm not fragile, I'm an experienced fighter. If it will make you feel better, I'll ask for medical attention.

_You go with us them, if they have people to take care of you. I'm not letting you out of my sight _ he declared, frowning

_Okay. If they let me, I'll go. The boys and the girls can handle everything from here. _ then she smiled. _You're bossy.

_Bossy?

_It means you like to make people obey you. I was just jesting with you, trying to make you laugh.

He smiled. She didn't mind his domineering nature, and even played with it. Besides, she wanted to make him happy, to make him smile. _I have some chance._

* * *

Tim was at Justice's office and had just finished telling him and the men around what Liza had told him. Tiger was calling some males to get species help on the task.

_Why do they want a female? _ asked Justice, frowning.

_From what she described me, there is a scared Gift Female there. She thinks the Gift will feel better if she sees a female, as she is used to them.

_But was it a woman calling? Did she do this task? Is she trustable?

_Yes it was a woman. She is the leader of the task team that invaded the test facility, but apparently they did not know what they did until they had infiltrated the place, then they acted fast, but they need transport, and to make them feel safe. Yes, she is trustable. _ he then looked at Jessie North, who was studying the situation quietly _ she is Elizabeth Anderson, do you remember her, Jessie? _as he spoke she widened her eyes and shot out of her chair.

_Liza? Is she okay? It's been ages since I last saw her… Actually we last saw each other almost 6 months before I met Justice. Is she fine?

_She says that she's unharmed, but you know her, she probably would say that with a missing limb.

_Who is that Elizabeth _ asked Justice, curiously, looking at Jessie.

_Liza is my best friend outside of NSO lands, almost like a sister to me. When we were in our teens she decided to join the army. She even went to Afghanistan for a few months, and then came back after an injury (and also for not agreeing with the war). Then she started to work for the FBI, and climbed the ladder real fast. Now she is a team leader. You can trust her. She likes New Species and is a sympathizer of the cause. She also called me to congratulate me on the marriage when she knew, but Liza's very busy, and since he got the team head position we don't see each other much, except for phone calls.

_Okay, then. I think we could send Breeze, as she is human friendly and fierce. She also wouldn't be offended by flirting human males, and she is used to dealing with gift females _ said Justice. _ I also want a team mostly of species, and the human one will escort the Mercile's workers to Fuller.

_Can we bring her here, Justice. She should get medical attention and I want to see her _ Jessie looked at Justice with a puppy face. Tim had to smile as the NSO leader acquiesced. _He's really wiped. _Trey also smirked at Jessie, and Tim turned to him.

_Will it be fine for you to go? You're used to dealing with species and know her team, but I don't want to cause awkwardness.

_It will be fine, Tim. Our friendship is even stronger then before we got involved. We are better as friends anyway. I wanted it to work out, but we can't always get what we want. But it made easier for us to confide in each other.

_Why did you break it off, anyway? You seemed to get along just fine, and you obviously didn't screw each other up or you wouldn't stand to be close. _ Jessie seemed curious.

_Liza was actually the one to break up, as I was afraid to hurt her feelings. But we felt too much friendship for each other, and too little passion for it to work out. We didn't get jealous, or have that urge to get together, or even felt that sparks of desire towards the other. We realized that it would not work and we were just friends who had sex that way, but she was the one with the guts to break it up. It was more than a year ago. Both of us have dated other people since then. We're really fine. I'll go, as I want to see Elizabeth as well.

* * *

_When he smiles he gets even more handsome. _Thought Elizabeth while looking at 322's face. His dark eyes glowed with mirth and his curly black hair framed his masculine face. He had rugged features, but that made him even more appealing. He obviously had a sense of humor and was chivalrous, worrying about her being hurt. _He probably is gay, taken or won't ever look at a chubby FBI agent with curly hair, so I must get a hold on my libido. And the guy growls. It is sexy. Damn._

He spent the time waiting for the transport talking quietly to her, even with his gruff ways _(probably due to being locked up all his life) _he was polite, and cast worried looks at her arm every now and then, what amused her a bit. The girls in her team were talking to the New Species women and trying to calm down the little one. _It is strange. She is way smaller than me, and next to the other species women she looks tiny. She probably was the one bullied the most, and the fear she has in her eyes while looking at my male team mates is heartbreaking. _The guys were split into talking to the other males and watching the captured bandits, still unconscious. She usually did that, but due to her arm wound and the worry from 322, she communicated silently with David to replace her.

A thought stuck her and she looked at 322.

_All of you will be able to choose names for yourselves after getting out of here. The other New Species usually take names of things that mean something to them, or that can represent them or their feelings. I heard some names like Justice, Fury and Tiger. You can think of a name you would like, but there is no hurry. I just feel wrong calling you by a number _ she then looked at the others, who were paying attention. _Their hearing is very good, I have to remember that._ _ You also could think of names for yourselves.

_701 named me a few years ago. _ said the little one, speaking for the first time, even if timidly. Liza smiled at her encouragingly. _ No one liked the names that they called me by, so she named me Little Star.

_That's a very beautiful name, and it fits you. 701 has a good taste. If you want you could change, but there is no need. _ Liza smiled at her and Little Star blushed, while 701 smiled too, and looked at Liza.

_I decided I like you Elizabeth. _ she said, making Liza smile. She looked at her side and 322 was also smiling happily. He than looked at her too.

_If there is no one also with that name, I'll be Freedom. That's what I always wanted the most for me and my people.

_I like this name, Freedom. I agree that's fitting. _while they talked, she heard the noise of a helicopter. _And I think the cavalry has arrived. Please Brian, can you and Chandler check for me? Discreetly, please. _ less then two minutes passed and she heard him.

_I see Trey! And he is with a bunch of really big guys with sunglasses… Damn, a big woman has gotten out of one of the helicopters. There are two helicopters by the way! I think the big guys are New Species! It is the rescue _ he seemed excited. Elizabeth smiled and thought: _Let the games begin._

* * *

Freedom looked at the males involved in their rescue. They all seemed happy. Elizabeth also smiled. _I think and I hope this means we are safe. _He could not bear to think what he would feel if someone hurt his people again. Or Elizabeth. He bit back a growl, as not to frighten her, and moved a bit nearer her.

Seconds later he could smell 3 human males, 4 males of his kind and one female coming. That had to mean it was rescue, as Mercile never transported them, with the humans outnumbered, with reason, as they'd kill their captors easily. The only possibility of them being the enemies was if his kind was drugged. He kept close to Elizabeth just in case, and looked in warning to his people, who tensed, ready for battle. 701 stepped slightly in front of Little Star, and two males backed her.

A few tense seconds passed until two males, like him, went through the door, with a human male. They took out their sunglasses and the human male looked directly to Elizabeth, than smiled and spoke loudly.

_Liza! Have you bellowed? We came to the rescue! _ the male wore a huge grin and started to walk towards the little female _ I feel like it's been ages since I last saw you.

_Hello Trey. Thanks for the cavalry, by the way. How are you? _Elizabeth spoke.

_I'm fine, but I see you lied to Tim about being unharmed.

_If I told him my arm was grazed by a bullet he'd think I had to cut it off, or that I was dying. I'm fine, and the wound isn't deep _while she spoke, the Trey man kept walking towards her. _He's too close. She seems to know him, but I won't let him harm her. _Freedom made sure to keep close to her. Then he looked at the big female that came into the building. She was tall and tan, and wore clothes like those of humans, not the ones given to his kind in the lab. She smiles kindly upon seeing Little Star and said:

_Hello, I'm Breeze. I have been locked up in a Mercile's testing facility for many years as well, but I have been freed. I live in Homeland now, and sometimes go to Reservation. They are under our command, and our leader, Justice North is waiting for you. The handcuffed workers of the lab will be taken to Fuller, the prison designed to those who hurt New Species. We will take you to Reservation now. I'm safe, and so are the males with me, the humans as well. Is there anyone physically hurt? _ when the female finished her question, Freedom looked over his people, and they all denied with their heads. He turned to Breeze

_Just Elizabeth. She came in and saved us, and was shot in her arm. She says she is fine, but I can smell her blood.

_She will come with us, then, and receive medical attention. _ said a male of his kind, wearing black clothes, and then he smiled when turning to Liza _ You would have to do so anyway. Jessie North said to take her kicking and screaming if necessary, as she wants to see you. _ at that Freedom growled, glaring at the male, who paled a bit and took a step back, but the little female laughed.

_That's just like Jessie. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see her. She's a dear friend of mine _ she added when he looked at her confused. The male completed:

_Jessie North is a human female who mated Justice. You will see a lot of human females mated to our males there, and they are to be treated with the same respect we treat our fellow species. As they're mates, they're part of us. _ Humans mated his kind. There were human females out there that wanted males like him. _There is hope. I will make Elizabeth want me._ He nodded at the male, and stood up with the little female at his side. They started to walk towards the exit of the building, and he signed. 701 spoke by his side.

_We're free. We'll be happy, Freedom.

_Yes we will, 701. We will.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you very much everyone who read my fic, and also thank you everyone who liked it enough to follow it! I'm really sorry for all the mistakes, or the difficulty in writing. If anyone notices something that can be corrected tell me, please. Any comment, criticism, or suggestions to make the story better will be dearly appreciated. REVIEW, PLEASE?

Please, I'll also need names for the New Species recently created. Any suggestions, tell me by reviews!

Thank you, see you soon!


End file.
